Fighting Something New
by Fan-Of-The-Sun
Summary: Edward and Bella go out to a restaurant but soon afterwards Bella doesn't feel quite right. What happens when she gets sick with a new virus. Based on the real EHEC panic in Europe from 2010.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charackters in this story**

Bella POV

I had been feeling bad all night and till now it hadn't gotten any better. But still I try to push the feeling away as I notice Edward lying next to me.

"Good morning my love", he whisperes quietly. Still half asleep I roll onto my tummy and kiss him.

"Have you slept well?" He asked. I mumbled something unintelligently at him and move to get up. As I push my legs over the egde of the bed I suddenly get very dizzy. Not wanting to concern him, I stand up on my funny feeling legs. Turning around to make my bed He looks at me concerned.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Hmm", I groan.

"Maybe you should wait here and i will make you some breakfast?"

"No thanks but I'm really not hungry" I answer.

"Well if you say so my love" he shrugged.

After that the morning went on pretty normal. We drove to scholl together and came just in time for our first lesson.

Mr. Banner's talk about chromosomes seemed to take forever and soon my vision got all blurry and my head started to hurt . By the end of the lesson I felt worse than ever and I gripped my head in agony.

"Bella, are you okay? You look horrible, love. No offence."

"Let's say I'm not feeling the best right now." He looked at me concerned into the eyes propably wanting to see if they were glassy of fever.

"Maybe we should take you home so yu can lie down?" he offered.

"Yeak I think that would be a good idea." I grimaced through the pain.

Soon after I was signed out at the front desk and we walked to his Volvo heading home. As he took a right turn instead of a left, I was sure that by home he had meant his house. But as long as there was a bed, I was fine with it. Charlie was at the station until late that night anyway. He stopped in front of the garage and asked me: "Should I carry you in love?" Normally I would have refused but today I just streched out my arms. A little surprised he picked me up and carried me to his bed, where he pulled the comforter aside and tucked me in.

"Do you want something for the headache?" Edward whispered so quietly that it didn't hurt my head. I just nodded slowly. While he got the pills I closed my eyes moaning.

"Bella? Can you sit up for me?" He asked gently, Slowly I pushed myself up and leaned against the fluffy pilows. After I had taken the medicine I quickly lay back down and close my eyes. The last thing I felt, before the comforting blackness closed around me, was my angel stroking my cheek softly, quickly putting his hand on my forehead and then going back to stroking my hair.

Edward POV

I stayed with her for a long time until I herad my siblings coming home from school. I went down to the garage to greet them. Alice had already informed the others on Bella's condition, so they tried to be as quiet as possible. Hopefully Carlisle would be home soon so he could check her out, just in case. I had already assessed her but until now, it was nothing more than a bad cold with a slight fever.

As Esme returned, she came up to see Bella. She offered to stay with her for some time. Although I wanted to stay, I had promised to go for a quick hunt with Emmett.


	2. Chapter 2

Esme POV

At 7pm Carlisle came home. He greeted everyone as ususal, so nobody had informed him on Bella. Slowly I went down to meet him. He kissed me passionatly and after a long kiss he just embraced me in silence.

"Carlisle, you know Bella isn't feeling well..."

"So Edward wants me to check her, I believe."

"Exactly, but she is sleeping right now."

"Well, then wel let her sleep..."

After two hours Bella still slept like a stone, so Carlisle got worried and decided to wake her up. Quietly we went to Edward's bedroom and Carlisle whispered her name. She sleepily opened her eyes.

"Hi Carlisle, Esme." She whispered in a rough voice. "Hi yourself", Carlisle answered, "How are you feeling?"

"Not that great" she confessed. Normally she would nerver say when she feltbad, so at this point I saw Carlisle's eyes grow more concerned.

He then slipped into doctor mode.

""How about I get my bag and we check you out?" He asked her. She just nods weakly.

Carlisle POV

"Esme, could you please get my bag?"I ask my wife.

"Okay Bella, can you please take a deep breath for me?"

She complies, but ends up coughing. "That cough doesn't sound good. Have you had it before?"

"No, that is the first time, but my chesh feels tight."

Again I wondered why she was so open. Normally I had to ask her about everything. In a human pace Esme arrives with my bag. She puts it on the nightstand next to me and goes over to Bella to kiss her forehead. "My poor sweetheart, you must be feeling really bad!"

While Esme was talking to Bella, I took my penlight out of my bag. I put a hand on Esme's shoulder to quietly ask her to let me to Bella, so I could check her eyes.

"Look here." I demand. "Your pupil's response is a little slow, but that isn't bad." I said giving her a small smile. Quickly I checked her temperature, which was too high for my liking. Putting my hand on the hem of her shirt I silently ask permission to lift it so I could check her stomach. After I had finished my examination I knew all her symptoms, but still they didn't match any normal flu or cold.

"Well Bella, right now I can give you some painkillers, and we can try fighting it off by lots of rest.

After I had given her the painkillers I went to the livingroom with Esme. I switched on the TV and cuddled Esme.

At the full hour the news began. There was nothing really new or interessting going on in the states, but they brought something about a dangerous virusin Europe, which had killed some people already.

"...the Virus is called EHEC and is a new mutation of an already dangerous virus. It can possibly be contracted by food, Symptoms are different from patient to patient, but nearly all cases end in HUS, which means organ failure."

The speaker talked on and on as pictures of patients were shown, but I already thought about Bella. Could she have contracted that virus. She had been out in some reataurants lately and they had extra advertisement for their original European products.

"Esme I think I'm going to check Bella again." I whispered.

"Do you...do you think she could have this?" She said frightened. "Maybe..." I just mumured. I was a scientist, I wouldn't say anything before I had facts.


End file.
